Is this really goodbye Sara?
by Bri357
Summary: Sara and Skipper get into an argument about The day of her Parent's Death in Denmark. She decides to run away from Central Park and eventually Blowhole finds her and takes her in even though he killed her real Parents. Skipper Narrates this story from his Point of View
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day in Central Park Zoo. Sara and Rico were playing "Stomp the Wombat". Kowalski was inventing that was bound to blow up or go horribly wrong. I was just watching all the progress of my team in place. Everyone seemed very upset that morning especially Sara. I decided to go over there and talk to her. " Hey Sara" I called. Sara and Rico stopped their game of "Stomp the Wombat" and Sara looked at me. "Yes Skipper" She interludes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"You know what today is" she asked

I thought about it for a while and nothing came up in my brain. "Actually no" I answered. She started to get up and leave the table and soon out the door. "It's the day I found out that my real parents were dead after the explosion" She answered. I wanted to make to make it up to her. But, I knew i couldn't do anything to help her. "Well it's 10:00 anyway, Boys lights Out" I Shouted to everyone. Everyone went to bed. "Come on Sara, cheer up" I Started. She gave me a stern look."You honestly have no idea what I go through don't you" She asked.

"Hey, lets not get feisty" I proceded

"WELL WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK, JARHEAD?!" She Shouted. I Had no choice but to yell back

"PLEASE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" I replied

"You know what? Maybe being part of this group was a mistake" She replied

"Maybe you're right" I Interupted.

"Good night" Sara said with attitude

All the lights were turned off and everyone drifted off to sleep. Around 1:00 AM, she got up, wrote a note put it on her bed and took her suitcase "This is goodbye, Skipper" She recited into my earhole and left our HQ and eventually the Zoo.


	2. The X and Blowhole Meeting

Next Morning, Everyone woke up at 6:00am and I was most active that day until I saw the dummy she left on her bed."Guys, I think Sara gone" I said to the rest of the team. They started to laugh at me and I gave a stern look. "Skipper, I'm sure she didn't leave" Kowalski started. Private and Rico started to believe me as I walked out of HQ before 0900(9:00). They followed like babies following it's mother. Meanwhile, Sara smelled the city life of New York City as it was. "Ah, a brand new day" She said excited. Blowhole in human form and Officer X were talking as they walked past the alley where she was hiding. She decided to use her portal watch and turn herself Human to listen to the conversation. She was dressed in a Blouse and Jeans with sneakers. Her hair was short, straight red hair with a black bow and peeked around the corner. "So you know those Penguins" Officer X asked. Blowhole smiled. "Why, yes I do Mr.X" Blowhole replied. She walked right past the both of them. "Hi, how are you? Blowhole?" Sara Greeted. X had a mean look on his face. "You know him, young woman?" X asked her. Blowhole and Sara looked at each other. "Oh, we go way back" Sara answered. As she said that her portal didn't work and turned back into a Penguin. "What the?"Blowhole asked. Sara started to Slide for her life. "Get that penguin!" X Declared and Chased after Her. Blowhole followed him. "Oh, Peachfuzz! Come on Work you stupid watch!" Sara commanded. She went to a top of a building and was stuck when X came, she knew she was im trouble."Come here you little Penguin!" X Exclaimed. At the moment, she had an idea to get away from X. Sara Jumped off the building and Saluted to him before she fell. She used her wings Kowalski built for her to fly easily and used them to fly away. "Stupid Penguin! U HATE PENGUINS!" X Exclaimed. Blowhole finally caught up to X. "Got Her?" Blowhole Asked him

"No, but I will" He anwsered

"Phew, that was close" Sara said to herself and landed on the other side of New York


	3. Welcome to the dark side

That night, I started to get super worried about Sara and how she was doing. Later on, Sara landed and Blowhole watched. "Hello Sara. You know heh-heh that was one close catch" Sara crossed her arms and looked away. "I know" she replied.

"Why are you not with Skipper?" He asked

Sara had no choice but to ignore the question. "Oh come on. you can tell me" Blowhole gestured

"You remember the day you invaded Denmark?" Sara asked. Blowhole had to think for a minute. "Oh right, that was a good day" Blowhole replied. A tear came from her eye. "Well Skipper doesn't understand how valuable that day to me" Sara confessed. Blowhole had some sympathy for her and only way to make her feel better was to convince her to join him. "Say, how about you join me?" and touched her shoulder. Sara's eyes widened and stood up. "Just why should I join you?" Sara asked.

"Well why not?" He asked

"Don't you see... You killed my parents in that explosion in 1998!" She replied

"Look, I'm sorry about, but if you join me, then we together; we can get Skipper" Blowhole said. Sara thought about it for a few minutes. "Whats the catch?" Sara asked.

"No catch at all" He replied

"We WON'T hurt Skipper right?" She asked. He was slightly disappointed, but, agreed

"Promise" She asked

"Promise" He replied

"Well, I guess were in business" She shock his flipper. Blowhole grined and crossed his flipper behind his back


	4. Operation Agent Extraction is a go!

Meanwhile, The boys and I were playing "Stomp The Wombat" when something came up on the screen. " Why hello my flightless foes" A familiar voice said.

"BLOWHOLE!" What do you want now?" I asked

"Oh, nothing Skipper,Sara joinedme"Blowhole replied. Sara came up on the screen and waved. "Sara, why would you do that?" I asked her. She decided not to listen. "Well, you did kinda disrespect her on her opinion" Kowalski bugged in.

"Exactly. I can agree with Kowalski" Sara replied. I did get angered at Sara for treason on her team. I took a deep breath and walked up. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you on things that mean to you most" I confessed. Sara did have some regret that she even joined Blowhole. "Look, I'm sorry too" She replied. Blowhole decided to push Sara aside. "Now you must come here and get Sara in the next 36 hours or she goes into the piranha pit!" Blowhole threatened. Both Sara and I both had shocked looks on our faces. "Um, Over and out" Sara said.

I knew we would have to convince Sara to come back. "Alright boys, one of our very own had been in the clutches of and we have to get her back" I gestured.

"Um Skipper, how will we get Sara back?" Private asked

"By brute force of course and Kowalski options" i replied

"Well, we can use the Jetpacks get to Coney Island again" Kowalski suggested. His idea was fantastic as always. "Alright boys, we're taking to the sky's. Operation Agent Extraction is a Go!" I said


	5. The Converstaion and Meeting Glowbird

Sara was in doubt that she was being thrown into a Pirhana pit. "Are you serious?" Sara asked.

"Well of course not. It's just a simple trap to lure Skipper into" Blowhole replied. Sara laughed sarcastically. Sara did have some regret to leave and yell at him like that a few weeks earlier. At night, she decided to go to the security room and figure out Blowhole's plan. "Based on my knowledge thanks to Kowalski, I should be able to get the information I need to figure out whats going on... Shpingo!" Sara said. She hacked into the security camera to see the conference room. "I will get Skipper by a new invention I have created to ensure Skipper will be destroyed. It's called...Cromemaker. With this, It will trap Skipper in Metalliac-Chrome Steel Forever!" Blowhole rejoiced.

"So that is what he's been up to" Sara thought. She heard someone coming to the security room and hid as fast as she could in the vent like a ninja. A lobster came in and saw the screen was on. He turned it off and left. "I need to warn Skipper and the boys, and fast" Sara whispered. She climbed the vents till she found her room. I have called Glowbird, Sara's bird earlier to send a meeage to Coney island. "Ok take this note to Sara at Coney Island ok GlowBird?" I asked the Blue Bird. Glow bird replied with a nod and flew off.

Later that night around 11:00pm, Glow bird finally arrivied to Sara's Room. Sara was asleep. "Sara, wake up!" Glowbird whispered. Sara woke up and was rejoiced to see her bird again. She hugged her bird. "I have a note from Skipper" Glowbird said. Sara Detachted the note from Glowbird's back and read the note.

_"Dear Sara, I am extremly worried about you. To be honest, I have only very little time to get you. Please tell me whats going on and lets hope Glowbird helps out. _  
_Over and out, Skipper of Central Park Zoo"_

Sara wrote back to Skipper and put it in Glowbird's tube on her back. "Send this to Skipper, Glowbird. Can you do that for me?" Sara asked. Glowbird nodded and flew off. Next morning, I got the note and it said "_Dear Skipper, you are in extreme danger. If you come to Coney island, you're screwed. Blowhole is planning to put you in Metallic-Chrome steel forever. I suggest to be super careful. I will do the best i can to stop Blowhole from doing this, but he'll know somethings up. I hope I see you Soon._

_Over and Out, Sara of Coney Island(For now)" _I read. "Thank you Glowbird" I said. Glowbird went to HQ to rest. I couldn't do anything too help but praying that she will be okay for right now.


	6. The Great Escape

I was super confused after that. "Danger? What does she mean?" I asked myself that fateful morning. Kowalski and the others decided I should go. "We'll all come too! No Penguin swims alone!" Private suggested. I disagreed to him. "No Private, I must go alone. I want none of you making a sacrifice that you never regretted. As your Commanding officer, I command that ALL you stay here till I return. Got it? I asked. Everyone nodded.

"I leave at night. when no one suspects a thing" I said to everyone. That very same night around 12:00, I left to Coney Island. Meanwhile, Blowhole was ready to destroy me and be rid of me forever. Sara was looking for a way to avoid the madness. Sara did her best to find a hair pin in case Skipper gets into trouble. Sara attempted to re-wire the major wires to not make the Metallic-Chrome thing not work. Blowhole wasn't looking at the time. He was asleep. When I arrived, the majority of everyone was sleeping, except the security cameras were on. The Alarm went off. Blowhole woke up and scrambled toward the site. "What is Going on here? Well, Well, Well Isn't it Skipper saving Sara. How cute" Blowhole Giggled.

"You won't get away with this" Skipper shouted.

"Don't you think I already have? Anyways, I'm going to blast you now with this and you will be destroyed. I called it the Methrome 3000! This will lock you in Metallic-Chrome casing forever" Blowhole laughed. Blowhole went toward the machine and planned to fire, but it didn't work. "What the heck? Ugh fine! If the stupid thing doesn't wanna work, then we blast you in the morning then" Blowhole Scoulded the machine. I was forced in a cell. Sara came in the middle of the night and somehow got in. "Sara? how did you-" I started.

"Shut up. I'm getting you outta here" Sara interupped. She used a hair pin to get the chains off. "Thank you very much" I commented.

"You're welcome. now lets get outta here!" Sara said. We managed to escape without Blowhole knowing.


	7. The Very Brutal Punishment

Next morning, Sara told me to go home and she'll catch up. I agreed. When Blowhole got up, he saw that Skipper was gone. He went directly to Sara. "Ok, where is Skipper?" He asked and grabbed her.

"Um.. Um.. I was asleep while it happened. So how would I know" She asked and replied.

"You're Lying. Lobsters Attack!" He ordered. Sara slid and screamed for her very life. I heard it from where I was. I was around a mile or so away from where she was. "SKIPPER HELP!" she screamed. I ran to help. When I came inside. The lobsters cornered her really well.

"You just had to lie to me?" He asked her

"Well, look here buster, WE promised WE wouldn't hurt Skipper" Sara replied

"Well, I'm a Villain. So I broke the promise. Put her in a cell. Make her learn respect to me and to here mostly" He ordered

"THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU OVER-SIZED FISH!" She Yelled when they were dragging her away. I was hidden when it happened. I had to think of something to get her outta there. After brutal torture for almost 24 hours, Sara was really in bad condition. I'm not giving a visual just for respect. She was asleep and was in pain. I entered and saw it was bad. "Psst..Psst" I whispered

"Skipper?" Sara thought. She got up and her feathers were really ruffled. I felt bad of what she had been through. "Yes" I replied.

"You're going to help me?" She asked

"Yes. I can see you been through some things" I replied

"Eh, I've been through worse" She whispered.

"We better get outta here" I said. Sara agreed. We both left without being noticed and went back to New York.


	8. The Fall of a Life Time

Next Morning, Sara and I were just walking back to the zoo. I still had some peculiar questions to ask, but I decided I shouldn't ask them. They were a little dumb and easy to answer. "Look Skipper, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I was foolish and just plan stupid when I made the choice to leave" Sara confessed.

I felt the same way. "Sara, I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have asked what was wrong with you. By the way, we shouldn't have have to argument in the first place. I am to blame" I thought. Sara just looked down and thought for moment. We stopped and something just happened. I don't know how to explain it, but it was like a magnetic pull was dragging us to New York Harbor. "Um Sara, it the ocean supposed to pull us in?" I asked

"Um..No why you ask?" Sara asked

"Because I feel like I am being pulled" I replied

"Yeah, I feel it too" She thought. All of a sudden I was just dragged into the harbor. "Skipper!" She screamed. She grabbed be from falling into the harbor in the nick of time. It wasn't enough. It felt you needed a crane to pull me out. "I can't hold on much longer" She told me. Both of us were in panic until Sara came up with an idea. "Skipper, I have an idea, but it is dangerous" She warned me

"Well, what is it?" I asked

"I am going to let go of the bridge. Before I let go, I am going to contact Kowalski for help" She replied. She used her portal watch to contact.

"Sara? Thank Goodness!" Kowalski said

"Kowalski, come to the bridge near Bronx Zoo. Where The Harbor is. Me and Skipper are in danger and we may not survive, but there is a chance. If you make it on time, we may survive" Sara told Kowalski

"Ok! Just make to the shore on time. Good Luck" Kowalski replied. He hung up. "Thats the stupidist idea I've ever heard!" I told her. A heavy rain and wind started. "You wanna stay here forever?" she asked.

"No, but, it just may work" I replied.

"Ok. Here I go!" She warned. Here was the big moment. If we live to tell the tale or die in honor. She closed her eyes and let go. We fell, and fell until SPLASH! We landed in the water. We swirled around like someone was stirring us around for soup.

Kowalski and the others made it on the shore in time and saw both of us just lying there and eventually, both of us came to shore. Kowalski checked us and we survived. Turns out we survived another of Blowhole's traps. At least I think it was Blowhole's. Maybe not. Maybe Mother Nature just wanted to take another direction.

It was the next morning and both of us woke up. "OMG! We Survived!" She rejoiced and hugged me. I was shocked that Sara's Plan worked also and I hugged back. "I have learned my lesson and I am prepared for punishment" Sara said. I felt bad, but I decided to slap her in the face. She fell on the floor and got right back up and calmed down. We got up, ate breakfast, and got ready for the brand new day in Central Park Zoo


End file.
